Summer Rain
by Angels-wings
Summary: The Ruins are puzzle peices that's knows to give power to anyone to detroy the world. 2 girls picked up by Koenma could detect these puzzle peices. How are they connected to The ruins? And why do Aya seem to remember Hiei from somewhere? HieiOC KuramaOC


Her jet black hair was tied into a messy bun and her beautiful amethyst eyes rolled as she gave a small yawn. In front of her was a pack of what most humans would call monsters, but to her they were the most idiotic things alive. "Guards" as Koenma called them was grovelling beneath her feet. Well not really they we're panting due to the harsh training this girl had given them.

This girl was Aya, who was picked up by Koenma along with her sister and eventually was hired to be a trainer for the new guards.

'Trained guards? Ugh this is a bunch of beginners!' Aya thought irritated.

She took a peek at her watch and the guards decided to charge at her, She smirked a did a high black flip landing perfectly and watched as a tower of guards were formed in front of her eyes!

"Now... What did i tell you about charging at your opponents stupidly! Look at yourselves! You call yourselves guards! You look more like a burger to me! You're all dismissed!" The guards scattered as she turned her hells and walked out of the room.

'Now where's that Ciel... She better be doing her work...' Aya thought as she walked across the halls to Ciel's office.

Aya straightened out her short white kimono which had a cherry blossom design beautifully embodied on it and entered the messy office. Aya's first steps was welcomed by the floor which was covered in documents, she cocked her eye and scanned through the mess for a certain pink haired girl and spotted her amongst all the mess all the way at her unrecognizable desk.

"Ciel! How can you work in this place!? It's like a tornado just passed by your office!" Aya shouted to her sister who didn't reply.

Aya walked up to her and tried to see what she was doing and picked up a document that Ciel worked on and spotted a mistake in her sisters work.

"Ciel this is wrong, the status of the spirit should be beside the picture not below..."

". . ."

"Ciel, are you listening to me?"

". . . . ."

"Ciel, you're being annoying now... Are you listening to me!?"

". . . . . . . . ."

"Oh not again... "Aya groaned as she realized that she was duped again by her so beloved sister.

"**CIEL!!**" Aya screamed at her sister who decided to let her water clone do all her office work for her.

The pink haired girl winced as she hears a sudden scream and the memories of her clone came back to her. Ciel laughed hard and fell on the floor laughing, while Botan who became the victim of her playmate watched her is surprise.

"Ciel have you finally snapped crazy? Move it! Hurry up!" The bubbly grim reaper claimed as she tugged on the softball gloves she wore.

"No I haven't Botan! Isn't that a pity hehe, Ok ok come on! Let me at it!" Ciel stuck her tongue out playfully and tightened her grip on the bat.

"Ogre! Be sure to catch it!!"

"Okay!!" Ogre shouted over and moved back in to position. 'How did i get myself in this mess?' he thought to himself.

*Flashback*

Ogre was holding a stack of paper and heading over to Koenma's office when he felt a sudden weight on him. Pink strands of hair fell on his face.

"OGRE OGRE PLAY WITH MEEEEE!" Ciel exclaimed as she pouted not getting off of Ogre.

"But Ciel i have to send this to ...." Ogre's words was cut off as he got pulled away but the pink haired girl.

Ogre sighed in despair as he imagined what Koenma would do when he found out the documents weren't delivered.

Ciel's amethyst eyes focused on the ball in Botan's hands and steadied herself for the ball.

"Ciel here it comes!" The ball spiralled towards Ciel fast. "Try hitting that Ciel!!" Botan proudly chuckled.

Ciel watched the ball intently and smirked as the ball flew nearer to her, she hits it with all her might and placed her hand above her eyes and watched the ball fly FAR, she laughed as she watched Ogre's figure scramble to catch her homerun.

"Take that Botan!!" Ciel said proudly, but her mouth formed into a gaping position as the ball headed for a certain office.

"Oh crap... Not again Ciel! We're going to get into trouble with Koenma this time!!" Botan smacked her forehead and winced as a loud crash was heard.

* * *

**(In Koenma's Office)**

"I was informed that this was an urgent matter.. What's wrong? "The pretty red-head questioned the renowned baby who sat comfortably in his chair.

"I have a special mission for you." Koenma informed the group.

"This better be SPECIAL binky breath! I'd better not be one of you stupid missions." Yusuke grumbled as he rolled his eyes as he straightened out his green jumpsuit.

"Yusuke, this is an important mission and Makai's fate is involved with this."

"Come on, I think you just want to see us suffer Koenma... Right Yusuke?" The carrot head awaits an agreeing answer from Yusuke.

"Stop the nonsense and just get to the point" Hiei said, his crimson eyes glaring at the baby, annoyed from all the fuss his team mates had made.

"I want you too-" Koenma's speech was interrupted by a crashing sound from his window.

"What the hell!? " Yusuke rushed to Koenma's broken window and scouted for any living beings and he spotted 3 dots at the green field who was attempting to run away.

Hiei picked up the mysterious object that had interrupted the important speech, which appeared to be a ball and held onto it firmly.

Kuwabara was sprawled on the floor with a big bruise on his forehead and Kurama helped him up.

"Koenma, someone must have a grudge on you.." Yusuke claims as he squinted to get a clearer view of the people.

"It must be her again..." Koenma took a deep breath and Yusuke looked at him questioningly.

"**CIEL!! BOTAN!! OGRE!! AYA!!**" Koenma screeched.

"Ciel, didn't I tell you not to play baseball here? Botan, why didn't you stop her! And you, Ogre why'd you have to follow them?! Aya, tell your sister to stop destroying my window!" Koenma lectured.

"IT WASN'T ME!! It was Ogre!! He forced me to play with him!!" Ciel accused and pouted like a 5 year old child. Kurama looked at her amused while Kuwabara held a cloth on to his bruise.

"Koenma-sir!! It wasn't me!! Ciel-san asked me to be the catcher!!" Ogre quickly defended himself.

"Ask Botan if you don't believe me!! Botan tell him! It was Ogre right?" Botan kept quiet and nudged Aya.

"Ciel, stop it... Koenma sorry she won't do it again... But you do have to tell Ogre to stop playing with her. If she doesn't have anyone to play with, I'm sure she won't go destroying your PRECIOUS window" Aya claimed and gazed around the room. Her eye met a pair of crimson orbs and she felt a sharp sting in her chest.

Aya looked away fast and held her chest with a pained expression, Hiei's eye's seemed similar to a certain someone she has forgotten. Aya probed her mind for answers, she was sick of her amnesia and she wanted to know who she was.

"Forget it! Botan, Ogre you may leave!" Koenma ordered and disturbed Aya's train of thought "Aya, Ciel you stay, i need to talk to you."

"Yes sir!" Botan and Ogre both left the office leaving Aya and Ciel with Koenma. Koenma sighed and began introducing Ciel and Aya to the bunch.

"Guys, this is Aya and Ciel" Koenma introduced "They started working for me 3 months ago"

Ciel looked at the bunch and smiled sweetly, her pink hair was tied into a high mini ponytail and her purple orbs glinted with excitement it's been a long time since she'd had new friends. Her black kimono hugged her figure showing off her curves. Aya's hair on the other hand was tied into a messy bun.

" Hi! I'm Ciel" Ciel walked over to each of the and shook hands with them.

"Wow... You sure are pretty... Hehehe..." Kuwabara eyed her slowly and received another bonk on his head. Yusuke took her hand and shook it.

"Ciel, such a nice name! Well the dufface just now is called Kuwabara and I'm Yusuke" Yusuke winked at her and Ciel laughed.

"Well, I'm called Kurama" Kurama held her hand gently, Ciel eyed him carefully. 'Damn, he's prettier than me!' she scowled in her mind and moved on to hiei who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed

"And you are?" Ciel asked Hiei who stood against the wall with his arms crossed. Without answering he glared at her refusing to answer. Ciel gave a pout. "Fine don't tell me your name!" she exclaimed and walked over to Aya.

"I'm Ciel's sister, Aya" Aya smiled.

"Ok, now that you now know each other I'm going to brief you on your next mission which involves both, Aya and Ciel." Koenma explains. He took a remote and clicked on the TV and a screen popped up showing a unique rounded puzzle.

"What's that Koenma?" Kuwabara asked.

"This artefact is named The Ruins. As a whole this puzzle can give a person or a demon the power to destroy the world. This is why Makai's fate is now endangered." Koenma explained.

"So what's the problem?, I suppose you've already kept it save in your vault, no?" Yusuke asked.

"After this puzzle was created, it was scattered all over Makai so that no one could get a hold of it, however I was informed that peices of the ruins is resurfacing." Koenma clicked on the monitor again and a picture of a man with cold menacing glare surfaced. "According to the information I gathered this man Kento is building an army to collect the ruins to take over makai. Currently we have hold of 3 pieces in our vault and Kento has hold of 2. In total the ruins consists of 10 peices, and each peice serves as a part of the Ruins powers."

"Koenma, what does this have to do with Ciel and Aya?" Kurama asked and Hiei eyed the red head.

"I'll explain" Aya volunteered.

"Ciel and I have the ability to sense when the puzzle pieces are near, so we would be a good asset to your team" Aya explained.

"Yes and this is why I am planning to let them live with you guys so when we have any clue of a puzzle piece, both Ciel and Aya can help you detect it"

"We don't need these puny girls, we can find the pieces ourselves" Hiei snorted and Aya glared at him.

"Puny? We're not puny you short shrimp! " Ciel exclaimed irritated while Aya nodded in agreement.

"Ehem" Kuwabara clears his throat "You're a shrimp too you know" He gave her a small laugh.

"Hiei, Kuwabara, don't be rude, they would be very helpfull" Kurama said. "Yea how else are we gonna find these damn things?" Yusuke retorted.

"Yea shrimp, stop being so cocky..." Kuwabara said.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara and Kuwabara hid from Hiei. Aya was now irritated, she found Hiei cocky and irritating but something about his eyes made her feel so pained and she hated it.

"It's good that we offered to help, sorry if you don't want it, but you really don't have a choice, short stuff..." Aya said to Hiei.

"Short stuff? Then what are you? a Dwarf? " Hiei smirked and Aya was about to hit him but Ciel stopped her.

"Aya leave him be.. " Ciel sweat dropped.

"It seems you all are getting along great! Well then... Aya, Ciel, Go and pack your stuff... You'll be leaving today." Koenma smiled happily and both Aya and Ciel left to pack.

'What an arrogant bastard...' Aya thought.

'Hmm... Sleep over!!' Ciel grinned at herself.

"Hey Koenma, how come you've never told us such girls were working under you?" Yusuke asked with a curious look.

"Yusuke you have Keiko remember? Stop trying to go for other girls! Or i'll tell on you!!" Kuwabara chirped and laughed.

Hiei walked over to the window and was about to leave. He was bored with all the nonsense and he didn't think this team needed anymore weaklings.

"Hiei you should stay and we'll leave together..." Kurama said stopping the fire demon andhe glared at Kurama.

"I found both Aya and Ciel in the Makai forest around 3 months ago and they have been working under me ever since. Both of them was attacked by a group of demons and Botan helped them get away since she was on her way back from sending a spirit off. However they both seemed a bit odd... They don't remember their past at all, both Botan and i tried pressing them for answers but the don't know anything except that a few years back they woke up together and was already in their forest hut and that's about it" Koenma explained.

"They don't remember anything? Maybe they had something to do with the ruins? Since they're able to locate these pieces no? " Kurama concluded.

"Yeah that's true! OR maybe they were brain washed!! And they were about to be chopped alive! " Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yea sure, you dufface..."

'Maybe they do have a certain secret...' both Kurama and Hiei began to wonder.


End file.
